Misao's Secret
by Chelsfanfiction
Summary: Misao has a secret. It's sure to change her life and the lives of everyone around her but how to tell them?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Misao jerked into a sitting position on her futon. She was drenched in sweat and struggling to catch her breath as she willed to all to familiar pain to subside. She clutched her stomach as she swallowed convulsively attempting to swallow away the tempting urge to vomit. Feeling like someone was in the room with her Misao looked around her dark room, no one. But that would be silly. Anyone who was foolish enough or brave enough, depending, to attack anyone living at the Aoiya would find that they have taken there live into their hands, and, more than likely, have thrown it away.

Misao groaned as she stood. She shivered as the sweat on her body cooled in the crisp morning air. She hurriedly washed herself and dressed.

"Might as well train. I won't be getting anymore sleep tonight." And she left her room to go to the dojo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Aoshi listened to the sounds of Misao leaving for the dojo. Why has she started her training two hours before sunrise this past two weeks? He wondered to himself again. She's been training hard too, if what Okon and Okina say is true. What puzzled him most that for the past three weeks she started distancing herself more and more from everyone. Including him. He wondered often what was bothering her. In the past, she turned to him when something troubled her but they had been close then. But the fact that she wasn't even taking morning tea with him anymore worried him. No matter what, on speaking terms or not on speaking terms, they shared tea with each other at least once a day and it was usually in the morning. It was the only time, actually, when she was willing to sit in silence with him and just be. More than not he mediated during that time. Mostly about her but mediated none the less. What could have happened? He wondered again as he too stood and dressed. Lets see how her training I going, he decided.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Up, down, right, left, up, down, front block, back block, up, down, right, left. Again and again she practiced the first kata. Occasionally she switched it around, or changed stances, and went from slow to fast and fast to slow. Again and again. She focused all her energies into each hit and block. When she decided to throw in a kick a sudden wave of nausea hit her, she lost her balance and fell hard on her butt.

"Itai." She cried as she put a hand to her head in hopes of stopping it from spinning.

Aoshi frowned inwardly as he watched her suddenly lose her balance and fall. Why had she lost her balance? She hadn't even lifter her foot all the way off the ground, and she was practicing the beginner kata. It should be a piece of cake. He frowned outwardly when she suddenly vomited. She's sick? He moved from his position just outside the dojo.

"Are you alright, Misao?" He asked squatting down beside her.

The only response that Misao could give that she heard him, as she struggled for control, was a small nod of the head. She vomited again.

"Whoa." Aoshi said as he quickly moved out of the way. "Lets move you outside." He stood.

"Jiya will have a fit if I ruin the floor." Misao said miserably and groaned. Feeling another wave of nausea hit her she looked up at her Aoshi-sama. "Help me, quick." She whispered and attempted to lift her arms up to him before the fell to her sides again, she felt incredibly weak. Aoshi scooped her in his arms and just barely sat her on the grass when she vomited yet again.

"Can I have a wet towel?" She asked, on the verge of tears.

"Of course." He answered and disappeared to retrieve a wet towel "I think it's a good thing that Megumi is coming with the Himura's today." He said as he handed Miaso her towel. "It shall save me from having to get a doctor for you."

Groaning, Misao covered her face with the towel, grateful for its wet coolness. "Okay." Was all she could manage. She didn't have the energy or the want to argue. Maybe Megumi-san had something to settle her stomach.

"Feeling any better?" Aoshi asked softly after several long moments.

"I have a horrible taste in my mouth but yes I'm feeling a little better." Still she sounded as if she could cry.

"Would you like some water to rinse your mouth out with?" He asked feeling completely helpless.

Misao's head jerked to the left and right as she willed herself not to vomit again. "Please." She finally croaked and then her whole body convulsed before she vomited once again.

Aoshi frowned down at her. Should I get a doctor for her now? He wondered.

"I'm okay." She said softly her voice betraying her. "I think that one might have done it. I feel better."

"Really?" Aoshi asked.

"Yes." She answered sounding a little more like herself. "I'll feel even better if you get me that water."

As Aoshi left to retrieve her water, Misao placed her wet towel on her forehead and made herself comfortable on the damp grass. Why am I suddenly sick? She wondered to herself. I know the past week my appetite has basically been none but this? Maybe it's because I haven't been eating much lately and then working out too much. She reasoned with herself as she felt her stomach churn again before settling.

Misao suddenly remembered Aoshi-sama's words. "Himura's coming today." She had completely forgotten. She hadn't seen Karou and Kenshin since she went to visit after Karou had Keniji. How could I have forgotten they were coming?

"Here." Aoshi's voice pulled her from her thoughts. For all her practicing she had twice not noticed the presence of her Aoshi-sama. She was defeating her purpose.

"Thank you." She said as she eased herself up and washed her mouth out.

"I want to clean up the dojo but maybe that should wait till after your inside and lying down on your futon."

"I can manage." She said slowly rising to her feet. "But I would be most appreciative if you would clean the dojo for me."

And Aoshi watched as she slowly walked towards her room. She shivered when a gust of wind blew. First hot then cold, he reasoned, and turned to clean the dojo.

"""""""""""""""""""""'"

Misao had a soft smile on her face when, hours later, Megumi gently nudged her awake. She was having a dreamless sleep, complete rest. She hated to be disturbed.

"I'm sorry to wake you Misao-chan but they tell me you're not feeling good and have been asleep all day."

"She has." Jiya chimed in. "I asked Aoshi if he had seen Misao at all today and he said that she had been sick outside early this morning and had come back to her room to lie down."

"She hasn't had much of an appetite." Okon added.

Misao groaned.

"I think what she needs right now is some privacy. Why don't you all go downstairs while I see if I can find out what's wrong?" Megumi said before ushering everyone from the room.

"Thank you." Misao said when Megumi came and sat next to her.

"Why don't you tell me about your symptoms?" Megumi asked resting her hand on her forehead to check for fever. "You're pale."

Misao felt fear grip her heart. She had thought it over and the answer she came up with scared her to death. Did she have it in her to tell Megumi?

"You've gotten paler. Are you feeling sick again?" Megumi looked around the room for something she could vomit in.

"You…" she stopped herself.

"What?" Megumi urged softly.

"You won't tell anyone will you?" Her voice broke with unshed tears.

"Not if you don't want me to. What is it?"

Misao struggled for breath. She felt as if she had been kicked in the chest and the wind knocked from her body.

"Please, tell me."

Misao burst into tears when she whispered, "I think I'm pregnant."

Megumi's jaw dropped.

Author's note: All readers of my Inuyasha fic, don't worry I haven't stopped writing, but I've been editing and I've hit some writers block. And I'm hoping writing something else will help me break through.

To everyone: I hope that you enjoyed. Hope you review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

"Pregnant?" Megumi repeated stupidly.

Misao could only cry harder as she nodded her head.

Megumi struggled for words. "I don't want to ask any stupid questions here. How? For instance, because I know 'how'. "

"Believe me when I say the question of how is very important."

"If you are indeed pregnant, who is the father?"

Misao turned her head away from Megumi and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know who he was."

Megumi sucked in her breath. "You were raped?!?"

Misao shot up in bed and hushed her. "Not so loud."

"You haven't told anyone?" Megumi was in complete shock. She wasn't sure what to expect when asked to check on Misao because she was sick but this was definitely not it.

"I don't know what to tell anyone because I'm not sure exactly what happened myself." Misao dropped her gaze to her hands.

Megumi reached out and took the young girls hand, "Tell me what you can remember?"

"I was walking. I'm not sure where I was but I was just out taking a walk. I wanted to get away from the Aoiya for a while. I remember hearing a snap behind me and before I could turn around something hit me in the head. I…" Misao struggled to remember. "I'm not sure what happened after that, it's all a big blur, I'm not sure how long I was out but I remember waking up in an abandoned shed and my clothes were in a pile in the corner of the room. I was bleeding… from… down there." Misao closed her eyes as her tears fell.

"Where was he?" Megumi whispered she stroked her hand.

"Dead."

Megumi jumped at the answer, she hadn't been expecting that. "You killed him?"

"I must have because he had one of my kunai in his chest."

"You woke up and he was dead, what did you do?"

"I wanted to stand and get my clothes but my muscles down there were so sore. I barely managed to crawl to them. I struggled to get dressed and I wanted to re-braid my hair but I it was tangled and I had dried blood in it from where he hit me in the head. My hair was a mess." Misao buried her face in her hands. "It's all a big mess. I knew that I couldn't return looking the way I was so after I finally managed to stand on my feet and get my legs to function, I grabbed my kunai, and the rest of my weapons, and left without seeing anyone or anyone seeing me. Before I reached the Aoiya I found a creek and jumped in."

"Did anyone say anything when you returned?" Megumi asked her heart breaking.

"You're wet." She answered dryly. "No one seemed to notice that I was limping a little. I was told to hurry and change before I caught a cold and that dinner was ready."

"What time did you leave for you walk?"

"I'm not sure." Misao closed her eyes in thought. "It wasn't even mid-morning yet."

"What time do you usually have dinner?" Megumi wanted to know how much of a time frame the poor was unconscious and vulnerable to God only knew what.

"Five or six."

"So about eight hours give or take an hour." Megumi reasoned and closed her eyes at the thought.

"Yeah." Misao agreed miserably. "The soreness was worse the next morning. I don't think I've ever felt anything like it before. I'm surprised no one saw me struggle to get myself a hot bath, hoping it would help."

"Did it?"

"Yes. It was pretty bad for the first week. After that it's been mostly a dull throbbing. Last two days, though, I've been waking up sick to my stomach. I was practicing my kata this morning and went to kick when a wave of nausea knocked me off balance and I feel. Aoshi-sama saw me throw up and came to see what was wrong."

"When did you start training again?" Megumi asked.

"About two weeks ago. I almost quit when I first started again but I just paced myself and eventually it seemed to help me clear my thoughts and focus my energies in a positive way."

"But you've been training more and harder than before?"

"Yes."

"You don't think maybe you're sick because you've lost your appetite but have increased your training. You're dehydrated and fatigued. You're body has been under a lot of stress and you're pushing yourself to hard."

"I thought that maybe that was why I was feeling sick too but then I remember Kaoru when she first found out she was pregnant. She missed her menstration and I'm about five days late."

"You're positive?" Megumi asked feeling her hope start to slip away.

Misao looked at Megumi like she was stupid. "Of course I'm positive. When it struck me that I could be pregnant I grabbed a calendar and I counted. Kaoru also said she was sick to her stomach the first several weeks."

"Have you found yourself food sensitive? Not just a loss of appetite but maybe food hasn't really agreed with you?"

Misao thought her words over. "I've had no desire for food lately. I get food or I'm offered food and I don't want it."

"Okay." Megumi said smiling at Misao and pulling her medical bag from behind her. "I want you relax on your futon and I'm going to exam you."

Misao started shaking at her words but she nodded and laid back down. She closed her eyes tightly and willed her body to relax.

"You're going to feel my hand touch your stomach." Megumi said as she reached out to touch her. Misao released the breath she was holding. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Okay." Misao breathed.

"""""""""""""""""""

Megumi slid Misao's door shut and leaned against it with a heavy sigh. Misao's gut wrenching sobs tearing at her heart.

Pregnant.

The poor girl was pregnant by a rapist. A rapist she in turn killed. Well, she decided as she pushed herself away from the door and headed back downstairs, at least Misao won't have to worry about running into him.

"Well?" Okina said as she came down the last few steps of the stairs.

Megumi forced a sweet smile. "I'm afraid she has quite worn herself out. Plenty of fluids and rest is what this doctor orders."

"Has she said why she's been pushing herself and spending most of her time in the dojo training?" Okon asked.

"She has been properly scolded for being so dedicated that she forgets to eat. She has promised to be more mindful of not only the mind but the body."

"Yes, she will." Okon said determined. "I plan on making sure that she eats personally. Starting right now. I'm going to fix her some broth." And she left for the kitchen.

"Easy on the salt." Megumi called after her.

"So she'll be okay?" Okina asked.

"With a proper diet, she should be fine." Megumi said.

"That's good." Kenshin said with a smile. "Kaoru will be happy to hear it."

"Where is Kaoru?" Megumi asked looking around.

"Putting Keniji down for the night."

"I see. Well I'm going to make sure that there isn't too much salt in Misao-chan's broth. I'm trying to rehydrate her. I'll be with her if anyone needs me." Megumi said and left Kenshin and Okina to themselves.

"Where is Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.

"He is at the temple."

"I shall go and inform him of how Misao-dono is doing." Kenshin said and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Himura." Okina said to himself as he stared at the ceiling. "I'm glad that food and rest shall make the world of the Aoiya right again." And he headed to the kitchen himself.

Author's note: A thank you to all who have reviewed. Glad to know that you like it. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aoshi closed his eyes and inhaled deeply through his nose and slowly released it through his mouth. Day after day, this was his ritual. After many long months he felt himself grow closer to the place he sought. Today, though, his mind was at ease but his heart was troubled. The image of Misao looking and sounding so miserable as she vomited filled his mind every time he thought of her.

The simple answer of she's worked herself to exhaustion was too simple. Dehydration and exhaustion can be a lethal combination, he reminded himself.

Aoshi inhaled again and picked up the faint sounds of approaching footsteps.

"Aoshi?" Kenshin called out, taking the steps to the temple.

"Hai." Aoshi answered meeting him at the door.

"I cam to tell you how Misao-dono is." Kenshin said then smiled.

Aoshi waited, his face indifferent, his heartbeat started to beat double time.

"Megumi-dono says she has worn herself out, as well as dehydrated herself. A few days rest and plenty of fluids should fix her right up."

There was no change in Aoshi's expression but he felt worry ease into his heart. It's too simple, he decided, what is she hiding?

"Why has Misao-dono increased her practicing?" Kenshin asked with a puzzled look.

"I don't know." Aoshi answered honestly, Kenshin nodded.

"Did she get into a losing fight with someone stronger?"

"Not that I am aware of. Why?"

Kenshin shrugged his shoulders. "She's working on her training harder and longer." He shrugged again. "Most people don't practice harder just to be practicing harder. I thought maybe something happened."

The thought of Misao getting into a fight with someone and then losing to them because they were stronger filled him with anger. Even more so at the thought of it then pushing her into over working herself to the point that she makes herself physically ill.

"There would be rumors of such a victory over a member of the Oniwa Banshu. Even I, who spend most of my time in this temple, would have heard of it." Aoshi countered.

"Yes, Misao-dono would have made it known who she was." Kenshin agreed as he looked around the temple.

"Where is Misao now?"

"Megumi-dono is seeing that she has broth and rests, she is in her room."

Aoshi nodded.

"It's been about two weeks since she's increased her training?" Kenshin asked suddenly his expression very serious.

"Yes." Aoshi answered.

"Did anything happen right around that time?"

Aoshi found himself thinking the same thoughts he had just before he followed Misao to the dojo. He hated the thought of sharing his thoughts with Himura Kenshin but it seemed that he thought the same as him. "About three weeks ago Misao stopped taking morning tea with me. It started the day after she came home from being out for the day soaking wet."

"Why was she wet?" Kenshin inquired.

"I think she fell in a creek, I'm not sure I did not ask her. I haven't seen much of her in the last three weeks." Aoshi admitted.

"She actually stays in the dojo for hours at a time?"

"She's been getting up at least two hours before sunrise and spending almost all day there."

Kenshin thought on this for a few moments before he said "I see. I think if Misao-dono has a problem she would go to either you or Okina. Maybe Misao has a secret reason for wanting to focus her energies on her training."

"Is it a good enough reason to end up being sick over?" Aoshi said.

Kenshin looked up surprised. "It may be. Megumi-dono will see to it that she does not do it again, I am sure."

Aoshi didn't respond to this. Did Misao have a problem? Would she turn to him? Twelve years ago he would have said yes without second thought but since his fight that nearly ended Okina's life he wasn't so sure.

"I am going to go and check on Kaoru and Keniji." Kenshin said drawing Aoshi's attention. "I shall speak with you later."

"Yes." Aoshi said and Kenshin walked away.

MEANWHILE:

"I tell you I just can't do it." Misao said and released a heavy sigh.

"I'm not trying to pressure you and I'm not saying you should get up and go and them this right now. I'm just saying that I think you should consider telling Okina and Aoshi. If not both of them than tell at least one of them. You can't keep this to yourself." Megumi said with a soft voice.

"Eventually I won't be able to, it seems." Misao grumbled to herself.

"No, you won't." Megumi said nodding her head.

"To tell them just to do it doesn't seem like a good reason, Megumi-san." Misao complained.

"Good because it isn't a good reason and when did I tell you that?" Megumi asked considering their conversation.

Misao ignored her. "You said I should talk about it."

"That's good advice." Megumi said smiling. "Sounds more like me too." She added.

Misao smirked at her. "I don't think I could take the look on their faces." Misao said dropping her head.

"How do you think they'll look?" Megumi asked quietly.

"Shocked, anger, horrified, and then there will be pity."

"Because they love you they are going to naturally feel those things, Misao. And they will pity the soul who decided to do this to you."

"Pity that they don't get to kill him themselves."

"Do you know if a murder investigation was ever done on this man? Have you tried to identify him?" Megumi asked slowly.

"If there was one I never found it." Misao said after a few moments silence. "There wasn't anything about a man found stab in an abandoned shed."

"Okay."

"I don't think they could link it to me anyway." Misao said as an after thought.

"Lets hope that is something we won't have to worry about." Megumi said. "How are you feeling?"

"The broth felt good in my stomach, thank you." Misao gave her a small smile.

"Good." Megumi smiled back. "Okon wanted to come up here and watch you eat but I convinced her it would be best that you got your rest and that I would see to it that you ate."

Misao gave a sigh of relief. "Thank you." And she almost cried. How had her life come to this point? How? She had been a good person, right? Granted a little high-strung but a good person. She had even given Aoshi-sama the space he needed to get his own life back on track. Settling for morning tea with him in silence. Eventually he would come around, why push him? She had decided. And now she was denying herself that.

"When can I start practicing my karate again?" Misao asked.

"When you are willing to limit yourself to no more than an hour or two with breaks in between and plenty of food and water." Megumi said seriously. "I didn't lie, some of the reason you are sick is from over exercising and dehydration. You have to take care of yourself."

"I appreciate you not telling them the rest of the reason I am sick." Misao said very softly.

"You don't have to thank me. You asked if you could trust me with your secret and I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I lied to get you to tell me what was wrong just to run and tell the Aoiya about it. I would never do that to anyone." Megumi said. "I'm glad you felt you could trust me with the truth."

Misao shrugged her shoulders. "Don't take this the wrong way but I had decided that if I could trust you not to tell anyone I would confide in you because you're a doctor. Ignoring what might be happening wasn't going to make it go away. I had to know."

"I can understand that." Megumi said not the least bit offended.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Misao said her voice suddenly full of unshed tears.

Megumi reached out and took her hand.

"If I tell Jiya about my pregnancy, I know what he will do. So that I might be spared the public humiliation that will come from this if it becomes known, he'll suggest that I marry." Misao said becoming more miserable at the thought of being married off to a stranger. It made her stomach churn.

Megumi, on the other hand, had a thought quite unbidden. She was unaware that the thought lit her whole face up.

"Your face lit up when I said marry, why?" Misao asked suspiciously.

Megumi turned a nice shade of pink and shook her head.

"I gave you a thought, didn't I?" Misao continued.

"I wasn't even thinking along those lines till you said something." Megumi said in her defense.

"Who?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, Misao-chan."

"Forget the chan."

"Ah than you forget the san as well."

"So?" Misao urged laughing softly at the unexpected banter between the two of them. "Who?"

"Shinamori Aoshi." Megumi said in a flat voice. Misao could only stare at her in wonder, her head jerking to the side when she heard a distant sneeze. Was that from the direction of the temple?

"You're not serious?" Misao said breathlessly.

"Why not? You love him, you know him. Don't you want to marry Aoshi?" Again there was another distant sneeze.

Misao stared in the direction of the sneezing, her lips pursed. It was true that most of her life she's dreamed of marrying Aoshi-sama. But she never dreamed it would be to spare her public ridicule.

"I do but I would never marry him to spare myself public humiliation. I want Aoshi-sama to marry me because he loves me and wants me to be his wife."

"It was just a thought that came to mind when you mentioned marriage." Megumi said softly.

"And for marriage to work I would have to do it now and I'm just not ready to tell anyone." Misao complained.

"You don't have to tell anyone anything right now." Megumi said wanting Misao to calm down some. All their talking was getting her worked up. "Right now I want you to take this medicine." She pulled out a small pouch and grabbed a glass of water, pouring it in. "It will help you sleep and keep your stomach from being upset. This should help with your morning sickness." She handed the glass to Misao.

"Morning sickness." She repeated and closed her eyes and drank the milky water. "Yuck." Misao said and coughed. "This tastes terrible." She handed the glass back to Megumi.

"Yes. Sorry about that, I should have warned you, but it works wonders. And it works fast too so why don't you change into your night clothes and get some rest." Megumi rose from her spot on Misao's futon. "I'll see you in the morning."

Misao got to her feet and pulled Megumi into a tight hug. "I'll see you in the morning." She said releasing her. Megumi smiled, patted her on the cheek and left the room.

By the time Misao changed her clothes and laid back down on her futon she could already feel the effects of the medicine. "It does work fast." Misao said yawning and before she knew it she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I've just been a writing fool past few days. It's felt good but I'm still frustrated with my Kagome's Realization chapter, but it's coming along. Hope to have it out soon.

Chapter 4

Hanya clapped his hands together, rubbing them at the site of Aoshi's return to the Aoiya. He will be Okashira, he thought to himself with great pride.

"You have to see little Misao-chan." He said coming up to greet him.

"Good day, Hanya." Aoshi said coming to a stop in front of his comrade and friend. Hanya nodded at him. "What about Misao?"

He laughed, "You must see for yourself." Hanya lead him towards the dojo.

"Aoshi-sama!" Misao cried and ran to greet him.

"Misao." He said catching her as she jumped at him. "I understand you have something to show me." He couldn't help smiling as her face lit up and she scrambled to get down.

"I do." She said beaming as her feet touched the ground and she ran to the other side of the courtyard. "Are you watching?" She said as she took her stance.

"We want to watch." Called the rest of the Oniwa Banshu as the entered to courtyard to stand next to Aoshi and Hanya.

"Again, huh?" She asked laughing. Then her face turned very serious and she took a deep breath and then ran. She did a cartwheel that turned into two back flips, a summersault, and a perfect landing, which she instantly bounced back on and did the same thing back to the other side of the courtyard.

Aoshi could only stare in wonder. "When did you start doing acrobats?"

"I showed her this morning and she insisted she could do it." Hanya answered.

Misao did another cartwheel. "I got it on the first try, Aoshi-sama." She smiled proudly, her arms high in the air, and did another cartwheel.

"She did and she's been doing it all day." Hyottoko said.

"I think it's best." Beshimi added. "I think five is old enough."

"I'm old enough." Misao said after she landed her back flip.

"Misao!"

"Hai, Jiya." Misao said and ran back to the dojo.

"I've been practicing with you for the past hour." Jiya observed. "It is time for you to take a break. Go and have some water." Misao instantly obeyed. "You've been practicing all day, huh? How many breaks have you taken?"

"It's felt more like playing than practicing, Jiya." Misao said taking a big gulp of water.

"Drink your water slowly." He ordered softly. "How many?" He said looking at Hanya.

"We took two breaks this morning and then we had lunch." Hanya said.

"Have you been thirsty and not gotten a drink today, Misao?" Aoshi asked stepping forward.

"H hai." Misao said softly, feeling a lecture coming.

"Why?" All eyes were on her.

"I didn't see anyone else have anything." She answered.

"That does not mean that they did not eat or drink today." Jiya said.

"I have told you that you must see to your needs, Misao." Aoshi said coming to stand in front of her. "No one should have to tell you you're hungry because you should now."

"Hai, Aoshi-sama. I will drink when I am thirsty."

"And rest when you are tired." He added.

"I shall learn to take care of myself." She said and smiled and suddenly everything was black.

"Can you hear me?" A voice breathed in her ear.

Misao wanted to demand to know who the hell he was but found that she was unable to move or speak.

"Lets have some fun, shall we?" He laughed. "Do you know how? Huh?" He pulled at her clothes.

"No!" Misao screamed and shot up. "No." She said again, this time in a whisper. She looked around the dark room, confused as to where she was, but the nightmare cleared from her head and she realized she was safe and sound in her own room, on her own futon.

Plopping back down on her futon, she covered her face with both hands. "He's dead." She reminded herself. "He can't get me again."

Misao turned her attention towards her door, was someone there? When there was a light tap on her door she sat up. "Misao?"

Aoshi-sama? Misao jumped to her feet and practically ran to her door, sliding it open. Two years after he returned to the Aoiya with Kenshin she had finally gained on his 6' 3". Her eyes came to rest on his chest before moving up the few inches to his face; she used to come up to his stomach, as high as his elbow the most. "Aoshi-sama." She said breathlessly.

They stared at each other.

If the situation didn't feel so serious Misao would have laughed, even now, when he'd come to her, he was speechless. "I'm sorry I woke you." She said softly.

"I was awake." He offered.

She nodded at this, why was she not surprised. "Did you see anyone stick their head out to see what was happening on your way up here?" She asked hoping he would say no.

"All but I told them to go back to bed."

Misao sighed and rubbed her temples. "That's what I thought."

"I figured only one was needed to make sure all was well."

"None, actually." Misao countered determinedly.

Aoshi offered he the barest of smiles. "I told them all was well."

Misao matched his smile. "Yes, all is well."

Aoshi opened his mouth as if to say something thing closed it again. Misao raised her eyebrows in surprise. She waited.

"I have just made some tea." He said finally.

"You made the tea?" Misao asked.

"I do not need to wake someone to make tea for me, Misao." He said softly, as if she were eight.

"I know that." She said sounding it.

"I would like some before it gets cold." He took a step back. "Would you care to join me?"

Misao looked down at her nightgown.

"I'm wearing mine." He said and walked away. He smiled when Misao laughed and ran to catch up with him.

"So you are." She said and laughed again, softer this time.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

Misao carefully sat the tray of tea on the temple floor before settling herself on the floor next to it. She placed the two cups in front of her and carefully poured the tea, handing on to Aoshi.

"It's very dark in here." Misao said looking around the temple.

"It is still nighttime." Aoshi said closing his eyes and he took a drink of his tea.

Misao gave him a hard looking before taking a drink of her own tea. "Yum." Misao said closing her eyes as the tea warmed her chest on its way down to her stomach. "It's been years since I've had your tea."

"It's been years since I've made it."

"What do you put in it?" Misao asked closing her eyes and taking another long drink.

Silence.

Misao opened her eyes slowly. "You still aren't going to tell me?" Misao asked, remembering asking him as a child and receiving the same silence.

Silence.

Misao stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't tell me." Misao grabbed the pot of tea and rose. She almost laughed at the surprised look on his face. "Since you won't tell me so I can one day make it for myself, I'm going to take this and drink it all by myself." Misao turned on her heal and headed for the temple entrance.

"Vanilla."

Misao stopped in her tracks. "And?" She said without turning around.

"And sugar."

Misao turned around and walked back to him, taking her seat again. "Want some more?"

"Hai." He held out his cup.

Again they sat in silence.

"What troubles you, Misao?"

The sudden question caused Misao to jump, luckily she had just put her cup down or she would be covered with tea. "I'm not troubled." She lied hoping he would believe her but doubting it. He's always known when I'm lying, she thought.

"Maybe I could help you if you told me what happened." He went on.

"What do you mean what happened?" Misao asked shocked.

"Why have you been starting practice earlier and working longer and harder?"

"Aoshi-sama…."

"Three weeks ago you came home soaking wet, and ever since then you've distanced yourself from your friends and family. Did something happen that day? If I am correct you left just after breakfast and returned just after dinner."

"That's correct." Misao said looking at her hands.

"What did you that day?" Aoshi was surprised at himself. He hadn't talked so much in he wasn't sure how long but he needed to know what was going on. And from the way she was unable to make eye contact with him told him that he wasn't far from the truth. She'd never been able to keep secrets from him.

Misao shrugged her shoulders as she struggled for an answer. "I just spent the day out, Aoshi-sama."

"Where did you go?"

"I was gone all day." She forced a laugh. "I went everywhere."

Aoshi sat in silent observation. He knew if he pressed her any further she would flee and he didn't want that. He wanted her to trust him with whatever it was that was that she was keeping secret. He wanted her to let him help her.

"More tea, please." He said holding out his cup. "Are you planning on practicing your karate today?" He asked changing the subject for now.

Misao forced her hand not to shake as she poured his tea. "Not today. Megumi will have a fit, I'm sure, if I don't take it easy for a day or so."

Aoshi noticed that she didn't add a -san at the end of Megumi's name but said nothing. Aoshi simple nodded his head and closed his eyes in meditation.

Misao sighed inwardly. She liked to think she knew her Aoshi-sama pretty well, and if she was right, he wouldn't be making any more conversation with her without her starting it. She was very grateful for that. If he had pushed her she would have told him everything and that scared her. She told Megumi that she couldn't tell Aoshi-sama and here she sat, not a day later, on the verge of telling him she was pregnant. At the reminder of her pregnancy Misao suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Not now." She whispered to herself through gritted teeth.

"What?" Aoshi asked.

"I'm going to lay down." Misao slowly rose to her feet.

"Feeling okay?" Aoshi asked standing as well.

"Fine." She lied closing her eyes against the nausea her sudden movements caused. "I just feel tired suddenly and since it's still dark I'm going to go and lay down till the rest of the Aoiya gets up."

Aoshi just nodded as he watched Misao turn and walk away. Even in the dark temple he could see how pale she got suddenly. Why would she lie about it?

"I shall find out, Misao." He said watching till he couldn't see her anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Two weeks after the arrival of the Himura's a routine was finally set. In the mornings, after a nice breakfast in the Aoiya restaurant, they would go for a long walk and take in the sites and return just before the lunch rush at the Aoiya. After lunch Misao, as well as Megumi, with Misao's urging, practiced karate for two hours. And with Megumi's urging, Misao spent the rest of her time before dinner gardening. Keniji enjoyed spending that time with her. He would help her dig holes and place in the plants, he was an excellent weed puller, his aim with watering needed to be worked on but he certainly made gardening more fun.

Misao found her thoughts more on Keniji than on gardening. Would she be having a boy or girl? She would wonder. Would he or she ever be able to play with Keniji and grow up to be friends? When she noticed how like his mother and father he was, she worried. Would her baby be like its father? Could it be possible to inherit badness? Over and over the thoughts plagued her. They made her want to run away but she knew that the thoughts would simply run with her. It's hard to outrun what you carry with you.

"I thirsty." Keniji said as he plucked yet another weed.

Misao was pulled from her thoughts. She smiled at him. "Are you?"

Keniji made a big show of nodding his head.

"Your mommy is inside. She'll get you some water." Misao told him.

"Hai." He said and ran away to find his mother.

It was during this newfound gardening time that Misao made her decision. She would leave the Aoiya. A return date was unknown but she would leave. The thought of the people she cared about most in the world turning to look at her with eyes full of pity or sympathy made her sick to her stomach. She had never been the type of person to be pitied. She never wanted anyone's pity. She had money left to her by her parents that she had never touched and it was more than enough for her to leave comfortably for years. She didn't have to be dependant on anyone. As it was, Megumi had agreed to be her roommate in Tokyo till she had the baby.

"Maybe I'll return after having the baby." Misao said softly to herself as she reached over and pulled a weed Keniji missed. She suddenly saw herself, walking into the Aoiya, baby in tow, attempting to explain how they ended up together. Tell them the truth then? She wondered. She then saw Jiya's face, a look of scorn on it; stare down at the baby she carried in her arms. Misao flinched at the thought, her Jiya wouldn't act like that, but still… Misao put her hand over her stomach. "I won't let anyone look down on you either, little one." She promised.

Misao pulled viciously at another weed as she willed the unpleasant thoughts to leave her mind. She thought of how she considered telling Karou her secret. It would keep her from having to be in complete isolation. Also, Karou had Keniji. She could ask questions. Maybe find out what to expect. Her body tingled with nervousness at the thought of giving birth.

Misao leaned back and searched for any missed weeds. Megumi had convinced her that gardening could be very soothing. If she let it, it was pointed out, but what wasn't was that gardening kept her out of the dojo. So far, though, all she needed soothed was her stiff back.

Cringing, Misao stretched. Her arms reached high above her head. She turned her face into the sunshine. Her ears picked up the sounds of approaching footsteps. Turning around she saw two keisatsu approaching the Aoiya. With eyes nearly popping out of her head, she quickly turned back around. She rose to her feet and disappeared around the corner.

Misao closed her eyes and willed her brain to think as she leaned against a wall of the Aoiya. "What should I do?" She asked herself panicked. "They can't be here for me, I'm just over reacting. Every time I've seen a keisatsu lately I've gotten so nervous." Misao whispered soothing words softly to herself. "I'll just stay out of sight. I'll go to the temple."

"Good afternoon." She heard Okon say as she pushed herself away from the wall, heading towards the temple.

"We are wishing to speak with Makimachi Misao." She heard one of the policemen say.

Misao ran. She ran right for the temple?!? She stopped dead in her tracks, the stairs leading up to the temple before her. Aoshi-sama will be there.

"Brilliant idea, Misao." She stomped her foot and before she could pick a new place to go she heard her name being called.

"Misao-chan."

Misao closed her eyes and straightened her shoulders. She was stupid to believe that she could hide from this. She turned around.

"Hai, Okon-chan?"

"These keisatsu would like to speak with you." She gestured to the men following behind her.

"Really?" She hoped she sounded surprised as she gave the men a looking over. They were both smiling as they nodded. Both were about six feet tall, had matching mustaches, and matching suits. They could have been twins. Misao waited.

"What is this about?" Okon asked, her look curious.

"Well… uhm …." Twin number one started.

"I'm sure t hey don't want much." Misao interrupted. "Not enough to keep you from getting dinner ready. The Aoiya is empty now but you know how it will be in an hour."

"The others can manage, I'm sure." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I will see to this situation, Okon." Aoshi said coming down the temple stairs.

Misao swallowed hard. Okon would be gone but there would be no getting rid of Aoshi.

"Hai." Okon said after a moment's hesitation. She bowed and left them.

"Well?" Aoshi said eyeing the policemen.

They looked at each other nervously before Twin number two proceeded thus: "I am keisatsukan Yumati Tsuti and this is keisatsukan Neguni Mato. We are investigating a missing persons report and it is possible that Misao-dono was the last person to see him."

Misao suddenly felt faint.

"Who is missing?" Aoshi asked.

"Tokugawa Minoru."

Aoshi started at this. "Tokugawa? Are they not descendants of Nobunaga?"

They nodded. Aoshi looked at Misao.

Misao struggled to find her voice. "I don't think I know Tokugawa Minoru. Who said it was possible that I was the last to see him?" Please tell me no one saw me, she prayed.

"No one that we are aware of. As we said, it's a possibility. The exact date Tokugawa-sama went missing is still being narrowed down but we believe he's been missing for about five weeks."

"What was he reported missing?" Aoshi asked. Misao closed her mouth as he asked what she was about to ask.

"Four weeks ago."

"How is it that you've come to Misao as the last person to have seen him?" Aoshi probed further.

"Watase Katashi, a friend and business associate, who's been out of town till recently, said that he spoke with Tokugawa-sama the day he left and was told by him that he was spending the day with a woman who fits Misao-dono's description. What led us to Misao-dono, though, was that the woman was said to be armed with kunai." Twin two said.

"Do you carry kunai on your person?" Twin one asked.

Misao could only nod.

"We are not aware of anyone else in Kyoto who carries kunai." Twin one said.

"Maybe she is not from Kyoto." Aoshi said.

Misao forced a laugh. "I see why you think the woman you are looking for might be me, but I do not know Tokugawa-sama."

Misao felt the color drain from her face as she watched twin two pull a shashin from his pocket and hand it to her. She cursed her hand as it took the shashin between trembling fingers.

"That's him. Maybe you will recognize him." He told her.

"Maybe." Misao said softly before focusing her attention on the shashin.

Everything faded away as Misao studied the shashin. The man had a handsome face. It was an oval face, with a narrow nose, and high cheekbones. His curly hair brought out his deep eyes, which seemed bright and alive, even in a shashin. He was smiling. It was a nice smile. A disarming smile, it gave you the impression that he was a nice man, but he wasn't. She wouldn't have recognized him if not for his oval face and narrow nose. When she saw him he was so pale and his hair was a mess.

"Misao?" The sound of her name drew her from her thoughts. She looked back and forth between the three men.

"I asked if you recognized him?" Twin one repeated.

Misao blushed, keep it together, girl, she thought to herself. "Gomen." She said. "I was trying to place him but I can't." She handed the shashin back.

"We appreciate your time." Twin two said giving a slight bow with his head.

"If you should remember anything, please, let us know." Twin one said and bowed.

"Hai, of course." Misao breathed and bowed back. She stood watching them till she couldn't see them anymore, and still she watched. She could feel Aoshi staring at her but she ignored him.

Was it over? She wondered. Would there be more keisatsu with more questions? Well, she thought, they won't find me here next time.

"I need to check on Keniji." Misao said looking down at her hands. She lifted her head towards to Aoiya and took three steps in its direction but was stopped by Aoshi.

"Okon, I'm sure, has told Karou that Keniji should not be sent back out to the niwa, as you are with the keisatsu." He informed her.

Misao jerked her head around and up to look at him. "You think so?" She turned to look back at the Aoiya.

"Rest assured." Aoshi looked down at his hold on her arm and released her. "Want to tell me the truth now?"

Misao jumped an inch off the ground. She couldn't help herself. There would be no lying; maybe some with holding but there would be no lying. She had to try, though. "When did I lie?" She asked in her best innocent voice.

Aoshi sighed. "You are actually going to try and deny it? You may have been able to fool those keisatsu but not me."

"Aoshi-sama..." She started.

"Dame." He said forcefully. Misao hadn't heard him speak to her like that since she was six. "We are going to go inside the temple, sit down and discuss this."

"Aoshi-sama. Misao-chan." Okon called.

Just in time, Misao thought.

"It's time for dinner." She called to them.

"Coming." Misao called back.

"It can wait till after dinner but we shall speak tonight." Aoshi said and walked away from her.

**Dictionary**

Keisatsukan : (Police) Officer

Keisatsu : Police

Shashin : Photograph

Hai : Yes, Okay

Dame : No

Niwa: Garden


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They sat in silence during dinner. Misao absorbed in her thoughts of how to escape from the impending talk that would no doubt rip the world as she knew it from under her feet. Aoshi wondered how, if possible, he would get out of her what he needed to hear. The rest of the Aoiya carried on as if nothing were amiss.

Misao found it difficult to eat her dinner of sashimi, rice, leek stew, and grilled fish. Instead, she pushed it around with her chopsticks. This brought her a stern look from Megumi and so she dutifully took a bite and then another.

"Okon told me that keisatsu came to speak with you." Jiya said in between bites. Misao chocked on her bite of fish. The dinner table went quiet.

Misao could only nod as she struggled to swallow. Why did Okon-chan have to tell Jiya? She wondered. Her face flushed, her eyes watered, and her lungs burned for oxygen.

"Misao?" Megumi asked standing.

Misao made a sound that was half cough half sputter and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"She's chocking!"

It was the last thing Misao heard before she fainted.

''''''''''''''''

"Give her some room." Misao heard Megumi say before she felt a wet cloth on her forehead. "She's okay."

"I'm okay." Misao said softly, her voice raspy, and she lifted her hand to touch the wet cloth and pulled it down over her eyes.

"Can you sit up?" Megumi asked her.

"Give me a minute." She whispered back.

"Take your time."

"Why did she chock?" Jiya asked confused and concerned.

"She didn't do it on purpose." Okon pointed out.

"No one chocks on purpose." Megumi told them.

"I should hope not." Misao said slowly sitting up. "My head hurts." She put a hand to her head.

"I'm sure it does." Megumi said feeling the back of her head. "When you fainted you hit your head on the floor."

Misao raised her eyebrows at this. "No one caught me?"

"Megumi-dono tried." Kenshin said. "It happened so fast."

"I think what you need now is to lie down." Megumi said standing and moving behind her to help her to her feet.

Misao felt light-headed as she got to her feet.

"Don't move to fast." Megumi told her taking her by the arm.

"I won't." She said and took a hesitant step forward and then another.

"Good girl." She told her. She turned to speak to everyone else. "If you'll excuse us, I'm going to take Misao upstairs."

"Would you like me to come with you?" Karou asked stepping forward.

"I'm okay." Misao told her holding her hand up to stop her. "No need to fuss. I'm sorry I disturbed everyone's dinner."

"Don't be silly." Jiya and Okon said at the same time.

"We're just relieved that you're alright." Karou told her.

Misao just nodded and smiled softly. She put more of her weight on Megumi. "I feel so drained." She whispered putting a hand to her throat.

"I'll just bet you do." She whispered back slowly walking out of the room and towards the stairs. "Your throat hurt?"

"Only when I talk." She managed.

"Okay." Megumi said taking the first step slowly. "Then don't talk. I'll try to just ask you yes or no questions so you can nod or shake your head."

Misao nodded and slowly lifter her foot to take the next step. She looked up at the rest of them, it seemed like there were thousands of steps for her to climb. She felt perspiration form on her brow and upper lip. She felt her stomach tighten and she bent over to ease the pulling sensation she felt.

"You okay?" Megumi asked bending over with her.

Misao shook her head and slowly eased herself down onto the next step; she needed to sit down before she fell down.

"Put your head between your knees." She heard Megumi say as she closed her eyes to the dizziness she felt and did as Megumi told her. "You're not going to make it up these stairs and I could kick myself for even letting you try." Megumi told her while she rubbed her hand up and down her back, soothingly. "Let me get Kenshin to carry you upstairs."

Misao didn't notice the hand leave her back or Megumi leaving her while she struggled not to faint again. I shouldn't have gotten up so fast, she reasoned as she fought the urge to lie down on the stairs. When she felt herself start to keel over she jerked herself back and instantly regretted the sudden movement. She felt the last of her control give way as she slumped into semi-consciousness. She vaguely registered, as she fell backwards, that she was really going to be in pain after hitting the stairs.

But she never hit the stairs. At the last second someone caught her. That someone was now holding her in their arms and taking her up the dreaded stairs. Kenshin, she remembered. Megumi had gone to get Kenshin and she never felt more thankful in her life. She leaned heavily into him, turning her head to rest on his shoulder. He smells good, she thought as she breathed in slowly.

She used what was left of her energy to put her arm around his neck. "My hero." She whispered.

"What did she say?" She heard Megumi say.

"I'm not sure."

When Misao heard Aoshi's voice her eyes opened wide and then closed again. I wondered about Kenshin shoulder's being wider than they seemed, she thought and would have laughed had she not felt so damn weak. Instead, she curled up in his arms more and moved her head to rest in the crock of his neck. "You're not Kenshin." She told him.

"I hope not." He whispered to her. "Megumi." He said and she heard the sounds of her bedroom door sliding open.

"Place her on her futon and wipe her down with this cloth while I go and get my medicine bag."

Misao felt Aoshi's muscles bunch and stretch as he lowered her down onto her futon. Seconds later she felt a wonderful wet cloth wipe the sweat off her brow. She leaned into the cloth as he wiped it down her cheek. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. "Your not my hero, you're better. You're my angel." She said dreamily before falling asleep.

"""'"""""""""""''

Aoshi stared down at the now asleep Misao. He continued to wipe the sweat from her face. His heart tightened as he saw her, in his minds eye, falling backwards onto the stairs, her face white. It was bad enough that he hadn't been close enough to catch her when she fainted at dinner but she could have really hurt herself had she hit those stairs.

He closed his eyes mentally shaking the image from his mind. He gently placed Misao's hands on her stomach but frowned when he felt their clamminess, he wiped them down, her arms as well.

"Kenshin, come quickly. Misao isn't going to be able to make it on her own." He heard Megumi's voice in his head. How could she not have come to me? He asked himself filled with anger. Even Karou shot him a glance when she realized what it was that Megumi wanted.

"I thought you had your feelings well known, Misao." He said softly. "I guess not everyone knows that if you are in need I am the person to come to. Me or Okina, that is." He brushed her hair behind her ear.

"How is she?" Megumi asked sliding the door open.

"Sleeping." Aoshi said watching Megumi intently as she sat on the opposite side of Misao.

"I was too anxious to get her to her room. This is my fault; I shouldn't have let her move so soon. Fainting and choking is a terrible combination. I should never have let her walk." Megumi said over and over as she gave Misao a thorough once over. Aoshi watched her the whole time, even took note of the gentle way Megumi touched her stomach.

"Do you think she'll sleep the rest of the night?" Aoshi asked softly.

Megumi opened her bag and took out a small vile that contained a powder of an interesting shade of pink. "She will once she's had some of this."

"It's to make her sleep?" He watched as she stood and got a glass of water and watched as the clear liquid turned pink.

"No but it should make her sleepy, it should also help relieve her headache and the pain she feels in her throat." Megumi sat next to Misao again and gently placed the glass on the floor next to her. She gently cupped Misao's face in her hands and turned her towards her. "Misao." She whispered.

Misao twitched at the sound of her name and groaned softly.

"I want you to drink this." Megumi reached for the glass with her right hand and brought it to her lips.

Misao jerked away from the glass causing some of it to spill on her. "Don't touch me." She whimpered hoarsely a single tear falling down her face.

"Open your eyes, Misao." Megumi commanded gently setting the glass down and taking her face in both hands again.

Misao let out a soft yell as she again jerked against her hold. When she attempted to raise her arms in self-defense Aoshi reached out and still her movements.

"Open your eyes, Misao, and see that it is Aoshi and Megumi." He said.

At the sound of his voice Misao stopped her attempts at escape and released a sigh of relief and then her eyes snapped open as realization finally hit her. Without moving her head, which was still being gently held by Megumi, she looked around the room.

"You're in your room." Megumi stated.

Misao looked at Megumi with tears welling up in her eyes. "I thought…"

"Don't think." Megumi interrupted her letting go to grab the glass again. "I want you to drink this."

"What is it?" She croaked trying not to cry.

"It will ease your pain." She whispered bringing it once again to her lips. Misao lifted her head a little more and dutifully drained the glass. "Good." Megumi told her as she set aside the glass. "It should also help you sleep."

"What happened?" Misao whispered closing her eyes.

Megumi opened her mouth, as if to speak, but the sound of Aoshi's voice silenced her.

"You choked on your dinner and, in an attempt to make it to your room, you almost fainted on the stairs. I carried you up here, do you remember any of this?" Aoshi asked softly.

Misao's eyes squinted tightly together before relaxing again. "Vaguely." She breathed.

"Don't worry about that now. You need to rest." Megumi told her placing a hand gently on her head, stroking her hair.

Misao simply nodded before drifting to sleep again.

"She should sleep for the rest of the night." Megumi said to Aoshi

Good, Aoshi thought. It wouldn't do her any good to be awake she would want to be up and about and that could lead to yet another fainting or near fainting spell. When Megumi removed her hand he fought the urge to replace it with his own. How he longed to stroke her hair, to see if it felt as silky as it looked. His fingers itched with the thought of it.

"Will she have any side effects from the medicine you've given her?" His eyes shot to Megumi's as his hands balled into a fist on his lap, in a poor attempt forget the urge to reach out to Misao.

Megumi simply stared at him for a moment before answering. "There shouldn't be but she might feel tired tomorrow and a little disoriented when she sits up and even stands."

Aoshi looked down at the restless Misao before standing. "We should leave her to find her peace."

Megumi looked down at Misao and put her hand on her forehead. "She does not need us talking about her while she is trying to sleep." She brushed her thumb gently across her forehead before standing. Together they left the room.

Misao ran as fast as her trained feet could carry her. She ran low attempting to hide her whereabouts as she ran past a low fence. She constantly scanned her surroundings, trying to make sure that HE wasn't near. He wanted to hurt her again. He wanted to take away more. She couldn't allow that. She needed to be too strong for the sake of their child to let him rip pieces of herself away from her. She needed everything that was in her to overcome the odds that were set high against her.

She had been gardening with Kenji, as was their new ritual, when dark clouds suddenly blocked out the sun. Sending Kenji in before the storm broke loose, Misao alone picked up their tools when she suddenly felt a presence. It sent chills up her spine and made the hair on her arms stand up. Slowly and cautiously she scanned the area. She heard him before she saw him, as he attempted to sneak up behind her. When she spun around and saw his expression of pure sick pleasure she followed her gut instincts and ran for it. She ran from the Aoiya and headed towards the temple. Aoshi was there and he would help her.

She stopped when she reached the stairs leading to the temple. She was breathing hard as she scanned the area one last time but there was no one. She turned her attention back to the temple and Aoshi and put one foot on the steps when he grabbed her from behind. One hand went over her mouth to keep her scream from escaping and the other wrapped around her waist, hoisting her up and away from the temple.

Sure panic took over Misao as she watched her saving grace slowly shrink. She shook her head and bit down HARD on his hand causing him to scream in pain and pull his hand back. "AOSHI-SAMA!" She screamed while his blood dripped from her mouth.

Misao shot up in bed and struggled to get herself out from under her covers, nearly crying in frustration. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as she freed herself and scrambled to the corner of her room with her knees tucked under her chin and her arms wrapped around her legs.

Misao stopped moving and sucked in her breath when she realized that she wasn't alone. She felt panic fill her heart but she willed herself into staying still. She didn't feel threatened by the presence, the opposite actually, the presence felt almost calming. She closed her eyes as the sensation of safe washed over her.

"Aoshi-sama?" She whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Hai." He answered from across the dark room. Misao opened her eyes at the soft sound of his voice. She smiled, instantly relaxing.

Aoshi smiled at Misao from the dark corner he resided in. It was too dark for her to see him but he could see her perfectly as she sat almost under her window, the moon shining down on her. She looked even paler under its soft light than she really was.

He was glad that she was awake. His will to let her sleep in peace wavered greatly when he realized her dreams were turning into nightmares. Before she started breathing heavy, as if she were running, she seemed to be having the sweetest dream. Each time she laughed softly he almost wished he could be in her dream so he could see what she was doing. Especially when she mumbled something about a shovel and laughed.

He remembered, as he sat listening to her, that she had talked in her sleep as a child. Apparently she hadn't lost the habit. He hadn't been trying to watch over her while she slept back then either. He had simple been observing her, trying to figure her out. He felt that he knew her very well, but he didn't always feel like he 'knew' her. For example, when he found out that she was the one who broke Okina's vase that was in the Aoiya restaurant, she had confessed to it while sleeping. He was surprised. She had successfully lied to him. He never questioned her about it. Okina had been really upset about the broken vase, because his grandmother had made it. He had threatened death to the guilty.

When he left earlier with Megumi he felt unsettled. He had planned on talking to her about her involvement in the disappearance of Tokugawa-san. He was determined to have his questions answered but now it didn't seem possible. So, instead he returned to his dinner with Megumi, the others were waiting. He left the explanations to Megumi. He spoke little as he pondered about Misao.

Misao was never able to keep secrets from him. She may have gotten away with a lie or two, maybe even a few he didn't know about. But when it came down to it she could never keep anything secret. Something always happened and he always found out and he refused to let now be any different. She had a secret and he wanted to know exactly what it was. He glanced at her as she sat silently looking out her window, her knees still drawn under her chin. She looked so fragile. Feeling his eyes on her she looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"How long have you been here?" She asked softly.

He sighed inwardly, how long indeed? It had to be after three at least and he heard the strike of twelve while sitting on her floor so ... "A while." He answered.

Misao nodded her head and after a moments silence asked. "Why are you in here?"

Aoshi raised an eyebrow at her question but found he didn't have anything to say for himself. Why was he in her room? He shouldn't be. He should be in his room asleep, leaving her to have her nightmares and wake up scared and alone in the middle of the night. That was how things should be but tonight he was grateful that they weren't. He saw the sure fear and panic on her face when she woke up, he heard her cries as she struggled with her blanket, and he saw the relief she felt when she realized he was in the room with her.

"I came to check on you."

"And decided to stay awhile." She stated. "I had a bad dream." She said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"I know." He said.

She laughed softly and nodded her head. "I guess you do."

"Where you in the garden?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" She asked stupidly, almost as if she weren't fully awake yet.

"You were talking about a shovel."

"I talked in my sleep?" She asked surprised.

"You laughed mostly."

She laughed again as she remembered. "That would be about right. I was laughing in my dream while I was gardening with Kenji."

"Gardening even in your sleep." He told her.

"Hai." She said her face sobering.

"Nani?" He asked softly hoping she trusted him enough to tell him about her bad dream.

Misao felt to tired to keep her walls up against telling Aoshi about the attack. What was the point, really? She knew in the beginning it would be almost impossible to keep everything secret but she had to try. She would tell Aoshi enough to satisfy him, that if she withstood his questioning. He had a way of getting her to spill her guts to him.

"In my dream all of a sudden it became very dark. Kenji was inside and I was alone in the garden and the he was there."

"Tokugawa-san?" He asked knowingly.

Misao simply nodded her head and continued. "I ran to the temple. I was running to you but he got me."

"Like last time?" He probed.

Misao had a flash of being hit in the back of the head and placed her hand over the spot. "He knocked me out last time."

"In your dream, what happened?" He asked making her feel dizzy with his switch in conversation.

"He had his hand over my mouth so I bit him and I screamed your name." She closed her eyes. "Did I call your name in my sleep?" She asked looking at him but not really seeing him. She looked towards his voice. She loved the sound of his voice.

"No. You just shot up straight."

"I didn't say anything?"

"You started breathing heavy just before you shot up in your bed. You scrambled off your futon and to where you sit now."

She nodded at him and sat silently for a while. "I don't know what happened." She told him softly. She could feel his eyes on her as he considered what she said.

"And Tokugawa?" He asked finally.

"Is dead." She answered calmly.

"Did you kill him?"

"I think so." She answered again focusing her energy on remembering what happened that day.

"What makes you think so?"

"My kunai was in his chest."

"Where is the body?" He asked she could hear the soft rustle of his clothes as he moved on the floor.

"I don't know."

"Misao." He breathed her name as he suddenly came into view. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "You must tell me where the body is."

Misao lowered her legs and sat forward. "I told you, I don't know where the body is."

She lowered her head when he sighed. She knew she wasn't answering his questions clearly but she just couldn't remember where she was.

"Start from the beginning." He said finally.

Misao sighed and rubbed her temples. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want him to know that she was raped. And he was a few questions away from finding out. She felt like crying.

"Tokugawa-san is dead and I killed him. That is all that there is to know." Misao jumped back when Aoshi face was suddenly close to hers. His expression was very serious.

"The police came here and questioned you today. Do not think that his family will not find out about this. It is known that you carry kunai and there is a witness who spoke with Tokugawa the day his was with you. Misao you must know that this could turn into a very dangerous situation for you? You must tell me what happened." Misao tried to back away from him but each move she made he took one forward. There was to be no escape. She almost wished she could faint her way out of it.

Instead she stood and stared down at him as he sat back on his heels. "He is in a shed. I don't know where because I wasn't paying attention when I left. All I wanted to do was get away from him so I grabbed the kunai that was in his chest and I left." She wanted to yell it at him but didn't want to wake up everyone so she somehow managed to keep her voice low.

"How did you end up with him in a shed? Do you remember that?" He stayed seated on the floor as Misao paced back and forth before him.

"I left to go for a walk and he knocked me out from behind. I woke up in a shed and he was already dead."

"You were gone all day you couldn't have been unconscious the whole time?"

Misao swung around to face him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I don't remember what happened? I could have woken up twenty times before but I don't remember."

Aoshi stood and Misao found herself looking up at him instead of down at him. He towered over her mercilessly. "I know that you are still keeping something from me and I want you to tell me what it is."

She swallowed hard. She knew that if she didn't tell him what he wanted to know he would force it from her. She let out a small squeal when he grabbed her by the arms and pulled her towards him, lifting her off the ground to where her toes barely touched. She expected to be shaken but was completely thrown of balance when his thumbs caressed her arms and his hold loosened so that he wasn't hurting her.

"Tell me."

It sounded almost like a plea and she closed her eyes knowing that he wouldn't like what he was going to hear.

"You don't want to know." Misao said looking up at him and she nodded her head. "I promise you."

"I want to know anyway." He told her.

Misao felt tears fill her eyes and she wiggled out of his hold and hugged him. "He raped me." She hugged him tighter when she felt his body stiffen at her words. His arms dropped to his side.

"What did you say?" He whispered.

"He raped me."

Author's note: Don't you just love cliffhangers? LOL I do. Hope you all enjoyed. Hopefully you will review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

Aoshi blinked several times as he tried to digest what it was that Misao was telling him. Raped? No, he couldn't have heard her right but she said it twice. No, it couldn't be. No one would rape Misao? Why would they? How could they do such a thing? Misao had been properly trained in self-defense. He knocked her out and did it while she was unconscious. Aoshi felt pure rage flow through his veins and he clinched his hands into fists. The bastard was lucky he was dead or he would take enormous pleasure in killing him slowly.

He felt Misao bury her face on his shoulder, he could feel her tears as they hit his shirt. Was she crying because she told me the truth? He wondered as he's arms came up and hesitantly wrapped around her, when she leaned into him, he held her tighter.

"Don't be disgusted with me, Aoshi-sama, please." Misao cried harder and her grip tightened around his neck.

Aoshi cupped her head with one hand holding her close while he rubbed her back up and down with the other. "Never." He whispered in her ear.

"Don't think that I am weak and unable to protect myself. Despite that it has been proven otherwise." She pleaded further.

"It's hard to defend yourself when you are unconscious." He told her hating that she would think he thought her weak. She was strong willed enough to love him after so many years so she was far from weak.

Misao tried to pull away from him but he held her by her waist. "I can't even remember what happened." She told him looking at his chest.

"I am sure that women who have dealt with this before you wish they could forget what happened. Do not wish so hard to remember. I have seen you struggle with what you know now. I am not sure you would like knowing everything." He felt her shiver at his words.

"I don't really want to know but it's scary not knowing what happened. I wonder if my dreams are real or not. I have this feeling of dread that won't go away." She flinched as she reached behind her and removed his hands taking a step away from him. Could she not stand to have any man near?

"Knowing if your dreams are real or not will not make them go away." He said softly.

"I know." She replied with her head bowed.

"Does Okina know?" He asked hesitantly. He was almost positive her answer would be no but he had to know.

"I don't want anyone to know." She answered.

"Megumi knows, though, doesn't she?" He asked knowing the answer.

Misao looked up at him for a moment before she nodded her head and began pacing back and forth again.

"You told her but didn't want Okina or myself to know? Not even Okon?" He watched her as she paced.

"I didn't want anyone to know but you insisted that she treat me when she arrived here a few weeks ago." She said looking at him while she paced.

"Yes, treat you." He said.

"And she said to treat me properly I needed to trust her with the truth and so I did." Misao said hotly. "Are you saying I shouldn't have?"

"No, of course not." Aoshi told her firmly.

"But you are saying that I should have come to you or Jiya instead of Megumi, right? Maybe I am more comfortable confiding in a woman than two men."

"I would not be surprised that you would more comfortable confiding in a woman. Okon is a woman."

She sighed heavily and shook her head at him. "It doesn't matter, Aoshi-sama. I have no intentions of telling Okon or Jiya. And I wouldn't have told you but I had to."

"You had to?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"It's just like you said I had a secret and you wanted to know. Now you know. Are you satisfied?" She stood with her hands on her hips.

Aoshi could only stand and stare at her. She was beginning to loose her temper and at the rate they were going it wouldn't be long before they woke somebody from their peaceful slumber. Misao seemed to be having the same thoughts.

"I didn't mean that." She said and covered her face with her hands. "I'm tired." Came her muffled voice. "And I don't know why I'm trying to pick a fight with you but I am." She held her hands out imploringly before they fell to her side. "And we're going to wake somebody up. I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Aoshi interrupted her before she could say anything else. "Misao, you cannot run away from this."

Misao laughed. "I couldn't even if I wanted to."

He smiled softly at her. "No you can't."

"But I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"I shall leave you be for now but I can't say that we won't discuss this later. There are still many things that need to be discussed and dealt with."

Misao waved her hand is if she could slap it away. "I don't want to talk about it."

"But we will." He told her and bowed slightly, taking his leave. At the door he stopped and said over his shoulder. "Sleep peacefully."

Misao sat nervously before Jiya as he calmly drank his morning tea. It had been nearly a week since her late-night talk with Aoshi and Megumi had told her that they would be leaving within the next two weeks so Misao knew it was now or never.

"How long do you wish to live in Tokyo, Misao?" Jiya asked placing his tea on the floor before him.

"I'm not sure, Jiya, you remember what happened the last time I stayed with Karou? You had to send for me." Misao laughed at the memory but she didn't really feel it. This was proving to be harder than she thought it would.

"And you wish to 'spread your wings'?" He asked quoting her earlier comment.

Misao closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes." She told him. "I have spent most of my life dreaming about Aoshi-sama and seeing Karou and Kenshin together, happy, and starting a family it's made me realize that maybe I shouldn't waste any more time dreaming. I thought maybe if I got away from Aoshi-sama for a while it would give me a chance to truly consider what it is that I want and what I can actually have." She had practiced the speech over and over before she finally found the courage to speak to Jiya about returning to Tokyo with Megumi. Now all it depended on Jiya believing her. She didn't actually need his permission but she preferred to have it. It secured her privacy more.

"I think it would be good for you, Misao." He said finally after observing her for what felt like an eternity to Misao. "I have worried about you wasting your youth on someone who may not be able to return the feelings you desire."

"I know." Misao said bowing her head. God, how she knew the whole Aoiya worried about her wasting her life on waiting for Aoshi.

"And I think it would be good to try a change of scenery."

"And being with my friends." She added.

"When do you wish to leave?" Jiya asked and Misao jumped into his arms.

"Karou said they are leaving at the end of next week. I would like to go back with them." She said holding him so tight he could barely breathe.

"I will see to the arrangements." He managed.

"Aoshi-sama?" Misao called before she reached the top step of the temple. She found him on his knees in front of the alter, his eyes were closed.

"Okina has told me you are going with Kenshin to Tokyo." He said not opening his eyes when she came over and stood next to him.

"He told you?" Misao said disappointed. "I was hoping to be the one to tell you."

"It matters not, but he did not say when you would be returning." He bowed his head.

"I didn't tell him when I would be returning because I don't plan on returning anytime soon." She told him and held her breath.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her. "You are trying to run, Misao."

Misao felt her face flush at his words as she shook her head in denial. "I am not running." She lied.

"What do you call it?" He closed his eyes again.

"I call it taking a chance to heal in my own way." She dropped to her knees next to him. "I know that you wish for me to confide and seek comfort from Jiya and Okon but that is not what I want."

"You want the comfort Megumi can offer you?" The way he said it made Misao think he thought it an incredible idea.

"As a matter of fact, I do. She has urged me to confide in my family but it has been my decision to keep it to myself. When I told her about the rape it was with her word that she would not tell another person and she hasn't but she has urged me not to keep it to myself."

"You refuse to take her advice, Misao."

"That may be but she doesn't hold it against me. She offers her support no matter my decision."

"And your decision is to go to Tokyo? What does she think of that?"

"She thinks it will be good for me if it is what I wish to do. I have no desire to be in Kyoto right now and she understands that."

"And what of Tokugawa's family?"

Misao paused. He had her there. From the beginning she had not really considered the fact that her rapists family would want to avenge them selves on her. She had not considered his family at all. Could they really find out it was her that killed Tokugawa? "Kenshin and Karou will be there, as well as Sano. And you are keeping a close eye on them so you will know if they come to Tokyo looking for me."

"This is truly what you wish?" He was looking at her again.

"It is." She said softly.

"I am keeping an eye on Tokugawa's family." He said after a moment's silence. "If anything happens I will be coming to Tokyo myself."

Misao's head snapped at his comment but she remained silent.

"When are you leaving?"

"In three days."

"I suggest you get on with your packing then."

"Hai." Misao said and took her leave.

Author's note: I know you want more. I want more too, lol, so you are not alone but two chapters in two days is not bad. You are doing better than those waiting for my next chapter of Kagome's Realization. Hope you enjoyed and I would love to hear from you.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Misao sat quietly under the huge tree in front of the dojo watching Kaoru and Yahiko practice. Since her arrival almost three months ago it became routine for her to rise early, long before anyone else, and have the dojo to herself for a soothing work out. At Megumi's suggestion she started focusing on her breathing, letting her breathing and her movements become one. She wasn't sure how it helped in the long run with regards to her pregnancy but she didn't doubt that Megumi was offering her good advice. After her daily work out she took a leisurely bath to relax any tense muscles and was usually found meditating over a cup of tea and enjoying the shade the tree provided.

Today was different, though. Today, as she listened to Yahiko complain about still having to practice with "Buso" and watched Kaoru as she tried to bash his head in with her wooden sword, she found her mind wandering.

She was nearly four months pregnant and she and Megumi still hadn't found a house suitable for them.

_I've gotta do something quickly, _she thought slightly frightened, her hand, by instinct, went to cover her stomach protectively, _I haven't started showing yet but that could change at any time and then what? I still haven't worked up the courage to tell Kaoru about the baby, but I'll have to tell her sometime. There's no way that I can live here, in Tokyo, without Kaoru visiting me. Can I keep her from telling Kenshin? Is it possible to keep something from Kenshin? Kenshin may know more than he is letting on. I'm not sure how but I've caught him, more than a dozen times, either watching me or looking at me like he knew something. _She shook the thought from her head. _Kenshin's probably just wondering how much longer I plan to stay with them, because it's not like I told them. _

"Grr," The sounds of a frustrated Yahiko brought Misao out of her musings. Apparently, tired of being out done by his teacher, Yahiko decided on a full frontal assault. Kaoru didn't even blink as she stepped out of his way at the last second and brought up her sword and smacked him in the forehead.

"How many times have I told you not to attack in anger?" Kaoru asked sweetly.

Yahiko groaned in pain before dropped to his knees, letting loose a string of curses.

"I hope you don't talk like that in front of Tsubame-chan," Kaoru taunted him.

From where Misao sat she could see Yahiko's knuckles turn white as he gripped his sword to control his anger. _Don't attack in anger. Kaoru'll stomp you into the ground._ Misao advised silently, while attempting to keep a smile off her face, because it would only anger him more.

"One more time, then we're done," Kaoru said taking her stance again.

Misao again felt her mind wandering. She could remember, as if it were only yesterday, getting frustrated with Aoshi while training and attacking out of anger. It usually left her with a knot or two on her head. _It's something to laugh at now_, Misao thought smiling, _but I was ready to get right back up and attack out of anger again back then, that's how I ended up with the second knot. _

She was barely registering the sounds from the clashing of the two wooden swords and vaguely heard Kaoru's scolding about Yahiko's still angry attacks when the sudden sounds of them both yelling "Watch out!" made her look up. But there was nothing she could do, save the attempt to raise her arm and block as much of the blow from the flying sword as she could. Squeezing her eyes shut and hunching her shoulders, she waited for the impact but it never came.

"I can't believe you caught that," Misao heard Yahiko say in admiration, barely opening her eyes to see the sword, being held in mid-air, inches from her. From the tip of the sword, she followed the hand that held it up till she saw it, the face of her savoir ---Aoshi. She blinked a few times, unable to believe it was him; simply staring in wonder at the man before her. She focused on the eyes that were watching her. So piercing she almost looked away but didn't, she couldn't. He stood there, arm still stretched out holding the sword.

"I didn't hear you approach." Kenshin said suddenly standing next to Karou. He reached out and took the sword from Aoshi.

Aoshi tore his eyes from Misao's and looked at Kenshin. He wasn't smiling but his expression was soft. "Perhaps you were preoccupied with other thing." He slide his gaze to sweep over Yahiko and Karou.

Kenshin laughed. "Yes, and it seems you came just in time to save Misao from a nasty bump on her head."

"And a trip to Megumi." Karou added.

"Yea, it could have knocked you out." Yahiko said softly to Misao, who was still sitting under the tree looking at Aoshi. At his words she looked at him, while Karou glared at him.

"You would have been laid out next to her then, Yahiko." Karou told him hotly.

Yahiko's expression went from one of surprise to anger. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's your fault she was almost hit." Karou said pointing at Misao.

"Me?" Yahiko demanded, pointing a finger at himself. "You were the one who knocked the sword from my hands."

"If you had been holding it properly I wouldn't have been able to knock it out of your hands." She accused.

"What?" Yahiko's face turned red.

"Now, now." Kenshin said with his usual calm and his hands raised imploringly in the air.

Ignoring them, Misao got to her feet, her eyes never leaving Aoshi's. "What are you doing here?" She asked softly. She was amazed that her voice was louder than a whisper. She was so surprised to see him, here, in Tokyo. Aoshi, who hadn't left the Aoiya any further than the temple in the past two years, was here in Tokyo. It left her speechless. She didn't know what to say or do other than ask him what he was doing here.

"Let me go!"

Misao forced her eyes to look away from Aoshi and look to see what Yahiko was yelling about. The sight before her made her eyes widen and her jaw drop. There was Yahiko, face down in the dirt, the heels of his feet rested on his butt, and Karou was laid across them, holding one arm behind his back, while she attempted to capture the other. Yahiko bucked against her hold as hard as his position would allow him as he kept his other hand out of her reach.

"Please," Kenshin said, standing next to Karou, a hand resting on her shoulder, "let him go Karou before one or both of you get hurt."

Yahiko attempted to turn on his side, anything to get his free hand on her and free himself, but Karou anticipated this, as she turned further onto him and moved higher, drawing his feet up with her.

"Ugh!" Yahiko cried, his face reddened, and his labored breathing caused big clouds of dust to stir and sting his eyes. Yahiko lifted his face as much as he could and shook his head. "If you don't get off me, I'll…"

"What are you going to do?" Karou asked him tauntingly as she used his distraction to her advantaged and grabbed his free hand and pinned it behind his back. "All I need is rope and I could tie you up." When Yahiko swore under his breath Karou pinned his shoulders down, forcing his face into the dirt again.

"Karou, really, you are much older than he is and…" Kenshin stopped what he was about to say when Karou turned to glare at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She demanded, moving with Yahiko as he struggled again.

"Oro."

"Much older, huh?"

Misao could almost see the smoke rising off the top of Karou's head. She couldn't imagine the anger that she was feeling as she stuck her leg out and knocked Kenshin off his feet. Without even thinking, she released Yahiko and pounced on Kenshin before the dirt from his impact rose into the air.

"You are the one much older, Kenshin." She grabbed a hand full of fiery hair and pulled. "I'm only eighteen." Before Kenshin could react to his wife's assault, Yahiko, who had sighed with great relief when Karou finally let him go, jumped on Karou causing her head to bang into Kenshin's before falling into a pile of struggling arms and kicking feet.

Misao, who simply couldn't believe what was happening, threw back her head and laughed. And laughed and laughed. She laughed so hard that her sides hurt and tears streamed down her face.

"Get oooffff mmeeee." Kenshin cried as Karou and Yahiko wrestled and rolled around on him.

At the sound of Misao's hooting laughter, the trio stopped and looked at her. Kenshin's hair was all over his head, Karou's foot rested against his ear. Yahiko's head rested on Kenshin's feet and Karou's hand was around his throat. Karou was using the leverage she gained by pushing off Kenshin's head to keep Yahiko from escaping her clutches. It had been months since they heard laughter from Misao that they couldn't help but stop and stare at her.

Aoshi struggled to keep himself from laughing with her. Not because the scene before him was worth laughing at but because of Misao. It seemed so very long since he'd heard her laugh that he wished for it to continue forever. To always feel the rush of warmth that swept through his body at the joyous sound. He wished to always see her crying only from laughter. But more than anything he wished for her to come home. Admittedly, he was a very quiet person and enjoyed quietness, but he longed for the sounds that were only Misao. Her soft footsteps, her sweet voice, her hypnotic laugh, and her loving manner, he missed it all. How could he tell her that the reason he was here was because he had to see her? How to tell her that he knew she wasn't planning on returning and that he wanted to find out exactly why?

He still felt there was something she wasn't telling him but to see her smiling and hear her laughing he felt the worry slowly ease from his heart. He'd been paying very close attention to the progress of the investigation and there had been no further mention of Misao's name, but there had been no mention of any other possible suspects either. There seemed to be no notice of her absence so he left well enough alone but kept a very watchful eye on the situation. Which was another reason for his being in Tokyo; he wanted to see first hand if it was necessary to have so much surveillance on Misao while she was here. He had four men watching her and he was considering getting rid of one of them. But he wanted to check out Tokyo for himself before he made his final decision.

He felt his thoughts wondering, though, as he, along with everyone else, watched Misao laugh until she could barely breath.

"I'm going to throw up." She gasped as she looked up at Aoshi but started laughing again when she turned her attention back to her friends, who were now dusting themselves off. Yahiko and Karou were still shoving and pinching each other but the fight seemed to be over. Kenshin raked his fingers through his hair, pushing it back behind his shoulders. "You should have seen yourselves." She breathed, pointing her finger at them. Misao laughed a few more times before taking deep breaths, closing her eyes. She willed herself to stop laughing but she just couldn't help herself. She laughed a few more times before saying, "Okay, okay." She laughed. "I'm done." She put two fingers to her lips to keep them straight, but she still struggled with keeping a straight face.

Karou's cheeks were almost as red as her husbands hair as she stood looking down at the dirt, her hands attempting to cover her crimson face. She felt the embarrassment of the situation now that Misao snapped her out of her thoughts of doing nothing but pound Yahiko into the ground. Why did he always make her loose her control and attack out of anger? Her lump on the head a hearty serving of embarrassment instead. "Why don't we go inside for some tea?" Karou said in a rush. "Misao, start the water while we clean ourselves up." Karou said and turned on her heal and walked away.

"Hai." Misao called after her. Her lips broke into a huge smile and she laughed without making any noise and turned to go inside and make tea.

"Oro." Kenshin said when he picked of his broken hairband.

"You have more." Yahiko told him before walking away.

Aoshi smiled openly to himself as he left the others and followed Misao towards the kitchen.

Misao could feel his eyes on her as she rounded the house and entered the kitchen through the backdoor. When she stepped into the kitchen she set about preparing the tea and avoiding any lengthy conversation. It would only lead to the topic she wished to keep away from the most. With just the self-reminder she almost shivered as images filled her minds eye and she fought the urge to cover her stomach protectively. She couldn't do things like that in front of Aoshi, he would surely notice. But she also knew that she would have to be a complete fool to think she could possibly avoid it. _I have to try,_ she thought as she dipped the tea kettle into the bucket of water she collected that morning and watched as it filled, _so that just makes me foolish. I can live with that._ She decided with a slight nod of her head. She poured out the excess water and turned to find Aoshi squatting next to the fire, stirring it.

"Is the water ready?" He asked quietly, not turning around.

"Hai." Misao answered softly. She walked over with the kettle but before she could squat next to him and settle the kettle over the fire, he reached up and took it from her and did it himself. With her hands suddenly empty she again fought the urge to place them protectively over her baby.

She flinched when he stood and turned to face her suddenly. She raised her startled eyes to look into his intense ones. She'd always known that he could see through any game or façade she might be trying to play and see the real her. So, she tried her best to meet his serious gaze with a calm, unreadable one in return. Her hands itched to feel the warmth of where her baby lay against her skin. The gesture was more for her comfort than for any other reason. She didn't realize the number of times she did it subconsciously, only the times she felt uncomfortable. And this was one of those times.

Clutching her hands into fists she dropped them to her side and took a step back. He took a step forward. Misao felt every nerve in her body tingle as she took another step backwards and bumped into the kitchen counter.

"Nervous?" He whispered as he took another step towards her.

"Should I be?" She whispered back. Her hands reached up and grabbed hold of the counter behind her, attempting to find support in case her knees buckled out form under her.

"I should think you'd never be nervous around me. You've known me your whole life."

"Most of my life, at least. You spent a lot of time away, fighting in the war."

"You spent a lot of time tracking me down after the war." He closed the space between them with half a step.

"But I never found you." She whispered.

"Didn't you?" He asked, his head tilted slightly to the left, as if in thought.

"No." She breathed. What breath she had left was sucked from her lungs and a look of complete surprise took over her 'calm' one when Aoshi reached up and touched her long bangs that hung loose from her braid. Her hair had grown more than an inch since the last time she'd seen him.

"Your hair has grown." He commented softly as his fingers tucked her hair behind her ear.

Misao fought against the shiver that ran up and down her s pine. She felt her cheeks flush. "I haven't bothered to trim it."

"You should let it grow." He told her.

_I didn't want to know that, _Misao thought as her eyes fluttered shut and opened again. "Really?" Was all she could say.

Aoshi nodded as he took a step back. He wasn't sure why he was invading her personal space the way he was. Even when she was a little girl he never hovered over her. He wanted to believe it was because he hadn't seen her in weeks but he had gone years without seeing her, hadn't he? Why should now be any different? _Because, she's running away from me, now, instead, of the other way around. _When he left, after the war, it was because he knew he didn't fit into the new civilization born from all the blood shed created by himself and so many other samurai's. He couldn't bare the thought of the blood on his hands touching her innocent life, thus polluting what she created.

Even as he ran from her, he thought only of her. He dreamed of her whenever he was able to sleep. It was usually because he dreamed of her when he did sleep that he tried to avoid it as much as possible. She was the last thing he thought of night and the first thing he thought of when he woke up. Even when he was fighting, he did it to protect her, a member of the Oniwa Banshu. He almost smirked at the thought of her being the leader but he was the one who put her in that position, so his pride was short lived, but even when he betrayed her and tried to murder her best friend, because he wouldn't betray his loyalties as well, she still allowed faith and hope to live in her. And eventually it lived in him. It was her obvious nervousness that made him step back and give her some space.

"Cake?" He asked his brow arched.

"Cake?" Misao repeated stupidly.

"To go with the tea." He offered.

"Tea?" Misao asked confused. "Yes, of course, the tea. I'm not sure if we have any." Misao was grateful for an excuse not to have to look at him anymore as she surveyed the kitchen for something appropriate to go with tea. When she heard the sound of Kenshin's voice she smiled. "Kenshin?" She yelled.

"Hai?" Kenshin asked suddenly appearing in the kitchen.

"Do we have anything to go with the tea?" She asked as the kettle whistled.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's taken me forever to update but so much is going on that writing can be harder than normal. Hope you enjoyed and that you'll let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Aoshi sat in the temple. He was on his knees meditating, as always, or rather, trying to mediate. Aoshi opened his eyes and sighed deeply before sitting back on his feet. "I might as well recite a chant of 'Misao' as I attempt to mediate, because she's all I can think of." He said softly to himself as he rose to his feet, bowed, and left the temple. "Might as well try and work. Maybe then I can be more productive as she plagues my thoughts." He said as he descended the temple stairs.

It was almost four months since the last time he'd seen her and it was driving him crazy. He had been wrong, apparently, about how much time he spent thinking about her. She was no longer a distraction from the world. No, she was the distraction these days. He could use both his hands and feet and he still wouldn't have enough to count the number of times somebody within the Aoiya had to call his name more than once to get his attention since his return.

_It's disgraceful,_ he told himself hotly, _Forget about it. Forget about her. She's made her descision and I have to respect it. _His mood turned almost gloomy at the reminder. _Serves me right, _he tried to reason with himself as he turned from the temple and headed towards the resturant. _How many times has sshe begged for my love and attention? Though, how she doesn't know she has it ready is beyond me. Love is too confusing, hence, why I try to stay away from it. Admiration and respect are more my speed and style. _

It seemed a long time since he showed up at the dojo and he and Misao made tea and drank it with the rest of the dojo, including Megumi, who arrive with perfect timing with a plate full of rice balls. Karou was embarrassed when she realized there wasn't anything ready to go with it and almost threw a fit when Misao whispered something in her ear. Instantly she shut up and looked at Misao with a confused look before she blushed and tried to keep from laughing. He wasn't the only one wondering what was said when he heard Kenshin;

"Oro?"

And Yahiko's:

"What did you say to buso?" His smirk was soon wiped off his face when Kaoru tackled him to the floor for the second time that day, but he learned that Karou and Yahiko fought constantly when together and she usually tackled him at least a dozen times a day. It was simple one of the unusual days.

Though he'd done if for years, it was suddenly very odd sleeping in the same house as Misao. He knew that he was in the room next to hers and strained to hear her breathing from where he lay. One night, he even went as far as sitting with his back to the wall he knew was connected to hers but he still could hear nothing. Instead, he spent most of his nights thinking he could hear her breathing when he couldn't, but he did hear her when she got up to start her day. The sudden sounds of movements always woke him. And every morning they shared tea and Misao convinced him that it was okay to meditate by the river daily instead of a temple.

"It's very pleasant meditating while listening to the water flow and the wind blow." She'd tell him.

"What about the people who might be fishing?" He'd question.

"We'll be meditating, it's not like we are going to go swimming and scare the fish away." She'd tell him laughing. "Besides, fishing is a form of meditation in its own way because you have to be very quite." She'd point out.

"So you're not going to laugh and carry on?"

"You ask me that everyday, and have I?" She'd have stopped walking at that point and would be facing him.

"It seems that we've had a little of the same conversation every day since I arrived. And, no, you haven't carried on while we meditate."

"We really have this same conversation everyday? Do we really?"

"You stop in the same spot everyday and answer the same question with the same answer." He'd tell her

"We really do, huh?" She'd ask shocked.

"As I told you before. Yes, really." Aoshi would turn and continue towards the river.

Misao laughed gleefully as she ran to catch up with him. "Regularity." She laughed again.

"You like it, I know." Aoshi supplied for her while she laughed.

"Yes I do. So come to the river with me and lets have some regularity." Misao lifted her arms and threw back her head to feel the sun on her face.

He said nothing, simply continued walking towards the river. He always smiled when he heard a childish scream from behind him and more sounds of running feet, as he left her behind again.

"We're going together. Don't leave me behind." She'd tell him, with a bright smile on her face and her cheeks rosy from blushing.

"I have never left you behind because I wanted to, it was what I had to do." He'd say softly.

"I know." Misao said on a sigh.

"You did what you had to do when you decided to come and find us."

"You were the main person I was looking for but I was also looking for my family." Her voice turned sad. "I never found them either."

He could tell she was struggling with her tears and pain over the loss of her family, her friends. "While I'm here I'll take you to see them." He offered.

Her head snapped up and she just stared at him expressionless, then after a minute a single tear rolled down her cheek, down to her lip, and joined her quivering lips as a smile spread across her face. "Honto?" She breathed unable to speak more or louder fearing her damn would break and her tears would burst out. She couldn't keep it bottle up forever. She needs to have a good, hard cry and see if she felt any relief from what weighed her down. "I would remember if you said that everyday." Her face broke with emotion but her voice was strong.

"Honto." He told her giving her a rare smile. "Now lets go meditate." And they did. They went to the river, all but the first and last day of his three-week visit.

Aoshi stood in front of the Aoiya and fought with himself over wanting to go in or not. He wished to be with Misao. No matter her mood, he'd rather be with her than standing in front of the Aoiya by himself. _Then being anywhere by himself_, he corrected. He remembered the day he watched a heartbroken Misao at the graves of their fallen comrades. It broke his heart to hear her sobbing while talking to their friends.

It rained the day they visited the gravesite he created for his fallen comrades. There wasn't a cloud in the sky when they left the dojo but when they walked down the path canopied by trees it started sprinkling and when Misao kneeled before them and bowed her head in prayer it was pouring. The kimono she wore was soaked all the way through before she opened her eyes and lifted her face towards the sky. Her tears were mixed in with the rain but he knew she was crying. He took off his coat and placed it over her shaking shoulders before stepping back to give her space.

"I'm finally here." She said and laughed, slipping her arms into the sleeves. "I finally found you." She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. "Well, Aoshi finally brought me." Her hands muffled her voice but he could hear the pain.

"I've thought of you every day. The times we spent together, the things we did, and the things you thought me. I can still remember how hurt and angry I was to wake up and find that you had left and you didn't take me with you. Jiya had a hard time calming me down that day, I can tell you, and Jiya will be more than happy to reenact me literally throwing a fit. I remember asking him why I was left behind and he told me that it was so I could keep him company, as he had been left behind as well."

He stood under the slight protection of a tree and watched as Misao sat, in what was quickly becoming mud, as she spoke the thoughts she kept to herself for so long. _She needed this_, he realized then. _After spending so long looking for us, only now has she finally found us. And it only took her how many years?_

"I didn't cry anymore after that." Her voice got stronger as she spoke, the rain eased. "He taught me so much when I became the 'brave girl he loves so much'. He taught me things that you wouldn't have thought of showing me at that age, but you know Jiya. He'll act way you don't want him to as soon as you turn your back." She smiled sweetly at the thought of dirty old man, she shook her head and he watched transfixed as her hair whipped about, sticking to her face and his coat. "He's still the dirty old man, but I'm sure you know that already."

Her smile faded away and suddenly she looked so much older than her years. "I wish you were here." Her voice broke as her eyes filled with tears. "There's so much to tell you and so much advice that I need. I wish you were sitting here with me in the mud." Misao suddenly looked around her, shocked, as if truly realizing that she had been sitting, soaking wet and muddy, for the last half hour, and swiftly rose to her feet. She attempted to wipe as much mud off as she could before she bowed and said, "I'll come back and visit longer when it's a prettier day."

Aoshi took no notice to how cold he was but, instead, considered the possibility of Misao catching a cold. _She's been so fragile lately._ He thought as he stepped forward to join her on the path back to the dojo. It was sprinkling again as they walked back and neither spoke to each other, but no words were needed.

Aoshi was pulled from his musings when a shadow suddenly blocked the sun. "What are you doing here, Teiko?" He asked not showing any of the concern that he felt as he faced one of Misao's bodyguards.

Teiko looked around to see if anyone was around and spoke softly, "You said to report to you immediately, and in person, if there was change in Misao-sama's 'situation'."

He felt fear tighten around and squeeze his heart. "I did. What's happened?"

He blushed and Aoshi's head twitched at change and he wished Teiko would tell him what was happening already.

"If there is a possibility that Misao-sama could be in danger, than you should know, but …" He faltered and turned a brighter color of red.

_He's struggling with her right to privacy?_ "What is it?" He said.

"She's pregnant." He blurted it out so fast Aoshi knew he couldn't have heard him right.

"She's what?" He asked taking a step towards the young man before him, he searched his face as he waited for him to answer.

"I said…" He said slower but a little too loud and so he looked to make sure no one was near by and said softer, "I said she's pregnant."

Aoshi couldn't believe it. It couldn't be possible could it?

"I'd say she's about three or four months along, she's not showing much, and what she is she's hiding but I know she's pregnant."

Aoshi struggled to find his voice. _Three or _four_ months? _"How do you know for sure?"

"I cannot say who the father is but I am sure that she is pregnant." He was holding back.

"How do you know for sure?" He repeated.

"I've heard her speaking to 'it'." He told him uncomfortably.

Aoshi simply stared at him for a few moments before he turned and walked away, leaving Teiko standing in front of the Aoiya by alone.

"I'll be… returning today." He called after him.

She can't be pregnant! She just can't! Why hasn't she told me herself? Is she trying to keep it from me? Is that why she hasn't returned to the Aoiya? Aoshi climbed the steps leading to the temple without even realizing it. It could only be mine, as we were together the night before I left. What are we going to do?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Awesome! Two chapters in one week! I'm so proud of myself, lol, but I need to dedicate some of this writing inspiration to my Inuyasha fic. I'm still working on my next chapter for that story, I promise. Hope you enjoyed!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aoshi stood behind a tree as he watched Misao tend to her new garden. _She didn't even tell me she was looking for a place of her own. She has no plans of returning home?_ He inhaled deeply through his mouth and exhaled slowly through his nose, in a vain attempt to calm his raw nerves.

"Misao?" Megumi called stepping onto the porch of the small house, with a porch that went all the way around.

"Hai." Misao called without looking up.

"I'm going to check on a few patients, did you need anything while I'm in town?" Megumi stood in front of Misao on the porch. "You know, I didn't think you'd be able to make much of this garden but I was wrong."

"I told you it had promise." Misao sat back on her heels and rubbed her back. "Can you bring back something for my aching back?" She asked laughing.

"Afraid not." Megumi told her thoughtfully. "But I can give you a massage when I get back, if you like."

"Ahh." Misao said at the thought. "My feet are screaming 'me too, me too'."

Megumi threw back her head and laughed. "Only because it is you but don't tell anyone."

Misao laughed at that. "Who am I going to tell? I've only seen you this past three weeks."

"I've noticed."

Aoshi watched with great interest as Misao dropped her head.

"Misao…"

"I know."

"You can't hide for…"

"I know."

Megumi sat down on her knees. "If you want I could tell…"

"No!" Misao screamed, then clamped her hand over her mouth shaking her head.

"Maybe we shouldn't talk about this right now." Megumi told her looking at her thoughtfully as she continued her gardening. "Why don't you lay down while I'm gone? It'll help relieve the stress on your back and feet."

"I will, as soon as I've finished preparing the soil for the flowers you picked out." Misao told her tossing soil on her.

"Hey!" Megumi laughed and stood brushing herself off. "And I was just going to offer to help you plant them when I get back."

Misao laughed. "I didn't get you dirty. No need to take the offer back."

"Hhhmm." Was all she said before she smiled and walked away. "I'll be back in a few hours." She called.

"Hai." Misao called after her without looking up.

Aoshi watched as Megumi walked towards town. She had quite a walk ahead of her. _Misao wanting to keep her pregnancy a secret would explain why she bought a house so far from town. Megumi appears to be aware of the pregnancy. What should I do now? Walk right up to her and ask her if she's pregnant? _Aoshi was completely frustrated with himself. _Only Misao has been able to make my clear path of what to do hazy. _

Deciding he was tired of spying on her and that since she was alone now was as good a time as any to talk privately with her. Especially, since he'd dismissed her bodyguards for the day. Not wanting to startle her with his sudden appearance, Aoshi made his way through the woods next to the road about a quarter of a mile from the house, hoping it would give her a chance to notice him first. _And give me a chance to figure out what I'm going to say. She's going to demand to know how I found out she was pregnant and when she finds out about the bodyguards she'll be angry. But if she's almost five months she should be showing and she can't get angry with me if I 'happen' to notice, can she? _

"Aoshi?"

Aoshi flinched when he heard the surprise and fear in her voice. He noticed that she didn't rise but instead she pulled at her kimono, fluffing it about her.

"What a surprise!" She called a smile plastered on her lips.

"Is it? It's been a couple of months since I saw you last." Aoshi stood next to her, he watched her intently.

"Back on more business?" She asked in forced cheerfulness, he knew she was nervous.

Aoshi simply shook his head.

Misao opened her mouth, as if to say something, then closed it. She looked about her desperately before she gestured to her garden. "Coming along nicely, don't you think?"

Aoshi looked over the partial finished garden, it was luscious and green, and smelled heavenly. "Very nice. Is it going to be all flowers?"

"No. I plan on planting a few vegetables to balance out the flowers." She looked at her garden thoughtfully.

"It should turn out nicely." He said after a few moments of silence.

"Megumi still has some lingering doubts but she doesn't know how well I can tend a garden." Misao said with a triumphant smile on her face. "I'm patiently waiting to see the look on her face when I'm finished." Misao laughed.

Aoshi watched as she laughed in true pleasure, he felt the warmth down to the pit of his stomach. He felt one side of his mouth twitch.

"When did you and Megumi move in with each other here?" He asked looking the house over. There had to be at least four rooms.

"Just a few weeks." Misao answered following his gaze. "It's a sad story, really, how we ended up with the house." She looked over at him sadly before turning her attention back to her garden. "The man who lived here was a patient of Megumi's. He had tuberculosis, and when he passed away several weeks ago he left the house to Megumi."

Aoshi raised his eyebrow at this but said nothing.

"She asked me if I wanted to move in with her and I said yes." Misao grabbed her hoe and began preparing the soil again.

"You have no plans on returning home, then?"

Misao's hand stopped midair for a moment before she continued her work. "When you were here last I told you I wasn't sure when I would be returning." She said without looking at him.

"You told me a lot of things when I saw you last." He said meaningfully.

Misao turned her face away to hide her blush and sat back on her heels. "You did as well." She said softly looking at her dirty hands.

Aoshi tilted his head to the side and studied her hunched profile before reached out a hand and moved a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. His eyes flashed when she involuntary shivered at his touch. "It was a night of unexpected surprises." He said just as softly, slowly pulling his hand away and smiled ever so slightly when Misao smiled and laughed softly.

"Unexpected, indeed."

"You also said you would write regularly, as well, and Jiya has been complaining."

Misao pouted slightly at this and turned to look him in the eye. "I haven't been able to think of anything to say and the past three weeks I've been here, helping Megumi. Just yesterday I told myself I needed to write him before he sends me another mean letter." She smiled wickedly at him. "I should do so tonight before it's too late."

Aoshi returned her wicked smile with one of his own and reached into his coat pocket. "It is too late." He told her before handing her an envelope.

"Eek!" Misao said, a sweat drop forming at the back of her head. "I'll save this for later, I think, when I'm ready to write him."

"He wants you to come home." Aoshi watched as her eyes widened and she turned away. "He misses you. Everyone does. It's been so quite without you."

Aoshi felt an odd flutter in the pit of his stomach as her face softened at the thought of her family. "I miss everybody, too." Aoshi shifted uncomfortably when he saw a tear fall on the back of her hands. "But I'm not ready to go back."

"Will you ever be able to return home?"

Aoshi waited patiently. He could see her breathing had increased and he didn't want to press her for answers.

"It's more than just going home, you know that. I haven't told Jiya or anyone else about the rape and I'm not ready to face that yet."

"I'll tell you again, Misao, there is no shame in what happened."

When Misao's eyebrows furrowed Aoshi decided to change the subject. _For now there is no need to press that matter of her returning home._ He stood. "Why don't you show me the house?" Aoshi offered her his hand.

Misao looked at his hand as if it would bite her before another fake smile crossed her lips, she put her hand in his, and let him help her to her feet. "There's not much to see."

After pulling her hand out of his, Aoshi took a small step back and observed Misao's simple blue kimono, he noticed that was too big for her. "Your kimono…"

Misao cut him off with a laugh and pulled at her kimono. "It's Megumi's." She made her way around him towards the house. "I work in the garden in this kimono."

Aoshi followed Misao into the house. Aside from a small waddle the kimono covered any signs of her pregnancy. The fullness of the kimono balanced out her slight weight gain. He was surprised at how well she was able to hide her pregnancy. Had he not known already, he wasn't so sure he'd have been able to tell on his own.

"Our bedrooms are at the back of the house. You want to see the rooms?" Misao's nervous question brought Aoshi out of his thoughts.

Aoshi didn't answer at first, he simply turned around and slid the door shut behind them and observed the small living room. There wasn't much furniture in the room besides a small table with six comfortable looking cushions surrounding it and a screen separated the doors leading to the bedrooms from the rest of the room. To the left was an open doorway leading to the kitchen. He could see the water pump, the ice cooler, and the edge of the table from where he stood.

"It's become home." Misao said looking about her. "I find it very cozy."

"Yes." Was all he said.

"Would you like some tea?" She asked stepping towards the kitchen.

Aoshi nodded.

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll make some tea, and then we can talk." Misao disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yes." Aoshi said softly to himself. "We have much to talk about."

To be continued …

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Not a very long chapter but it's taken me almost two weeks to get this much done. I tell you it's been crazy trying to write lately. I got a lot of family drama going on at home and so it's been hard to have the time and energy to write creatively.


End file.
